Inside Out
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Helen learns Will inside out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary or the song "Inside Out" by Trisha Yearwood & Don Henley

**Inside Out**

Their current crisis had been averted, but only at the last moment possible. Will had acted quickly as best he could on a submarine at pressure crushing depths. He had saved both their lives with his quick thinking, and she didn't fault his logic , or his ability to revive her in the aftermath of the parasites control of her body. He had apologized profusely, so close to tears, at having to kill her to save her life. She had apologized too, and he had brushed her off because of the parasites influence. He finally calmed down enough to allow her to apologize fully.

She set them on their proper course for the surface, toward home. She ordered him to get some sleep and watched as he crawled into a bunk with a digital console. She double checked the readouts and set the autopilot, before she too tried to get some sleep.

As Will had selected the bottom bunk on one side, she chose on one side, she chose one across from him so as to save herself from the task of climbing onto the top bunk, which would be undignified and completely graceless, in her current state. She settled in with her own console and began to relax her mind and body into a meditative state.

"Helen." Will's tone was soft and unsure.

"Yes Will?" She asked, turning on her side to face him.

"I need a distraction." He answered, turning himself to mirror her position.

"From what?" Her logical mind kicking back into gear.

"From myself. Anything at all to pull my thoughts away." She smiled gently in understanding, and contemplated what she could use to distract him. A snippet of song played through her mind, giving her just what she needed.

"What is the saddest song you've ever heard?" Will thought for a moment before answering.

"'Blue Eyes Crying In The Rain'" She nodded, and tried to remember the rest of the song.

"What's the most you've ever said with just one word?"

"I'm not sure if I've ever said anything with just one word. It's not really what you say, but how you say it."

"True. Lets save that one for later. What's the loneliest prayer you've ever prayed?"

"The night my mother was killed. I was so alone then."

"What's the truest vow you've ever made?"

"I vowed to always believe, no matter how impossible or scary something is."

"What makes you laugh, and cry?"

"Very few things make me laugh anymore, but I still wake from my nightmares crying, some nights."

"What makes you mad?"

"Injustice and lives taken too soon."

"What get's you by?" He paused to really think about the question of what got him through all his nights and sometimes the days too. It was her, the woman laying in the bunk across from him. Her belief and logic, and her compassion and steadfastness were the things that got him by. The look of joy on her face when things turned out alright, the little frown she wore when concentrating, and her sometimes biting sarcasm and old world wit got him by. "Will?"

"You."

"Me, what?"

"You are what gets me by, gets me through my bad days and what I look forward to every morning when I wake up."

"Will…" She started.

"You wanted to know me inside out, well this is it."

"But, you need…"

"I need you."

"That's…"

"Helen." And there is was, the most he'd ever said with just one word, her name. it told her exactly how he felt.

"Will, I'm not sure about this."

"But I am." She had looked down while they were speaking, and looked back at him then, only to find him kneeling in front of her bunk. He leaned in and kissed her softly, before pulling back. She could still feel his warmth and the heat of his kiss burning on her lips. She licked her lips and could taste him on her mouth. Then she reached out and pulled him into her embrace and kissed him back. There was more than one way to know him inside out.

_The saddest song you've ever heard_

_The most you've said with just one word_

_The loneliest prayer you've ever prayed_

_The truest vow you've ever made_

_What makes you laugh, what makes you cry_

_What makes you mad, what gets you by_

_Your highest high, your lowest low_

_These are the things I wanna know_

_I wanna dig down deep, I wanna lose some sleep_

_I wanna scream and shout, I wanna know you inside out_

_I wanna take my time, I wanna know our mine_

_You know there ain't no doubt, I wanna know you inside out._


End file.
